cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 154: Beyond the Bond/@comment-24294456-20131216053229/@comment-4133512-20131216092906
What I have observed throughout the series is that the very reason Aichi gets stronger according to the man himself is simply about believing in his comrades and gaining true power through collective teamwork (among the units), which reflects on all the clans he has been using, from Royal Paladin Blasters to Gold Paladin Ezels, and now the Gold Paladin Liberators, all are hallmarks of units willing to fight for each other during Card Fights. And it is simply this belief that allows him to get the luck he needs in the tightest of situations and eventually win over the strongest opponents by strategy-inclined play. And to top it off, such miracles are powerful against opponents who only wants to beat him by whatever means necessary (such as depending on Dark PSYQualia for Ren's case in Season 1, Void for Chris Lee and Leon Soryu in Season 2). The Full-Field Strategy employed by these clans is the perfect formation that works best for him that reflects the "Unity turns into True Strength" principle he has endeared truly so far. Therefore even as Reversed Kai tries to do the same as Ren, Chris and Leon once experienced before, I think that even Ren and Leon (if they show up on the sidelines watching the match in this episode) will agree on one thing: Every Vanguard CANNOT simply be strong if it's alone all the time, teamwork play when the time calls for it can bring about miraculous effects if done properly. Therefore I am inclined for Aichi to defeat Kai while proving to him the power of teamwork that can break past all evil and void, just like he proved that to Ren, Chris and Leon previously (with Ren and Leon adapting traces of such qualities in their play when they use their renewed decks), without ignoring the fact that it was Kai himself that inspired this trait of power through teamwork while he was influenced by Dark PSYQualia in the first place! As for what will happen to Kai if he is un-reversed, he may end up feeling guilty, but that's when Miwa will stand up to help him out (now that Miwa has also been returned to normal by Misaki). Remember Misaki told Miwa (while he was still Reversed) about how he is able to act as Kai's "beneficial brakes" if he goes too far ahead. Having Kai return to normal will allow Miwa to fulfill the role as "beneficial brakes" in re-lifting Kai from his post-Reversed sadness and re-embrace the Kagero Deck (and maybe helping Kai re-construct a brand new one along the way). Otherwise restoring that powerful dragon deck will have no meaning at all! For the theory of "Kai-being-split-into-half" theory, I am still more towards "Normal Kai" and "Reversed Kai born out of nothingness by Reversed Takuto" theory. Episode 155 "Two Leons" may shed light on how this is done with "Void Leon" who may eventually battle the current Leon Soryu (Maelstrom + Glory Maelstrom VS Trans-Core Dragon + Tetra Drive Dragon), maybe after being inspired himself at how Aichi can win against Kai perhaps and wants to prove that he can also do the same (proof being in Episode 125 where Last Card, Revonn was Leon's new ace card). @Sora no HonoKHR: You guys should know better than anyone that Normal Takuto on his own doesn't know how to play the game, UNLESS he gets possessed by PSYQualia (in S2) or in S3 got his body swapped with Link Joker. PLUS, I believe ALL the important cards (the G3s) that have yet to make an appearance (in BT14) will show up finally in this episode, next one onwards will feature cards from BT15. An Unlock-capable unit like Grand Ezel Scissors won't be assigned in BT14 for no reason isn't it, and Chaos Breaker appeared as early as BT13 becaused Reversed Kai has used this before as his ace unit, so Grand Ezel would most likely be the finishing impact to put Aichi's game right on top of his own ace unit, Gancelot Zenith, otherwise I couldn't think of any other reason why this extremely unique Vanguard will appear in this Booster set. PLUS, Grand Ezel Scissors's unit ability is purely designed to counter Link Joker's unique Lock ability (that locks opponents' Rear Guards), which sets the stage perfectly for this unlocker to showcase the Unlocking Powers that this unit possesses (btw, just to know that this unlocker shares one common ability with Blond Ezel in gaining +1000 for every GP Rear Guard on the field ON TOP of ther respective Limit Break Skills). And, if you disagree with me saying that Miwa is Kai's "beneficial brakes", you can ask Misaki for the reason, not me. As far as I can see it, Miwa doesn't just have to pull Kai back every single time, just doing so as not to let Kai stray way off the track he wants to take even when he decides to take off ahead, which explains why Miwa got Reversed in the first place when he tries to challenge Kai to a CardFight to pull him out of the nightmare but was unsuccessful.